Vehicle access has traditionally been controlled by one or more physical keys. When a vehicle owner or user possesses the physical keys, the user could insert a key into a lock and unlock the vehicle doors or into an ignition and start the vehicle engine. As vehicle technology evolved, the vehicle keys remained physical but were implemented as passive devices that wirelessly communicated with the vehicle to provide access. The passive device includes a wireless transmitter that the vehicle owner/user carries to gain access to the vehicle and its functionality. These mechanisms of regulating vehicle access involve physical possession of a dedicated key or device to operate the vehicle. While physical keys/devices are reliable and effective, it may be inconvenient to deliver them to a person who needs access to a vehicle. Regulating vehicle access via a wireless device that can wirelessly receive virtual keys and use those virtual keys to control vehicle access increases the flexibility with which users are granted access to the vehicle.